The 5 Stages
by thejackal85
Summary: Quinn's actions intrigue Rachel, and after stumbling across the Kübler-Ross model on Wikipedia, she applies it to her situation. It makes sense in Rachel's head...  Faberry.
1. Denial

15/01/2012 14:41:00

**Hello folks! It's been a while since I posted anything and suddenly this idea popped into my head. Hope you all enjoy reading it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**1. Denial**_

It should have been a relatively normal day for Quinn Fabray. It started off pretty well; grade A on a History paper, Santana was in a good mood with her and she'd actually managed a pretty decent conversation with Rachel. Things were looking up. Generally.

Quinn hadn't been sleeping very well over the past week or so. It was due to some weird dreams she'd been having, about aforementioned brunette. Which in itself isn't that strange, but the content involved was more disturbing. Yes, Quinn had somehow managed to have a few rather steamy occurrences in her sleep with Rachel… more than once.

So, when she found herself admiring the small diva the next day, it didn't really come as a surprise. She didn't know what it was. Certainly not unwelcomed… apparently. Her lower body wasn't complaining at any rate.

Currently, the whole gang were gathered in the choir room, most of them pretending to listen to Mr Schue. He was scribbling something on the whiteboard, but Quinn wasn't interested. She honestly tried to at least stay awake. It wasn't happening though. Slowly her eyelids drooped and slid shut, then her head lolled to her shoulder and finally she drifted off to catch up on some much needed sleep.

"_Damn it Rach, please!" I know I'm begging, but I don't care. She's holding out on me and that smirk is just driving me crazy. I need her touch._

"_What's up baby?" _

_She's wearing black lace underwear – which I didn't even know she had – and suspenders for god's sake! How am I meant to resist this? Oh yeah, she's tied me up. My wrists strain at the bonds as I try to pull free. My fingers need to trail up those tanned, toned legs._

"_Seriously? You're stood there looking like… that… and asking me what's up?" She edged closer, but not close enough for me to touch, even with my foot._

"_What do you need Quinn? Tell me."_

"_I need you."_

"Why?"

Quinn bolted upright from the sound directed at her. Blinking a few times to rid herself from the grasp of sleep, she straightened herself out and peered around the room. Turns out class had finished and now it was just Quinn and Rachel in the choir room. She subtly tried to wipe away the drool from her chin and cleared her throat.

"Sorry Rachel, did you say something?"

The brunette pushed off the piano that she'd been leant against, confusion spread across her face.

"Yes, I asked why."

Quinn frowned. She _was_ awake right? This wasn't a dream where people spoke in riddles and she was expected to understand them. Then again, this was Rachel Berry. And being Rachel Berry, she spotted the frown from Quinn.

"You said you needed me. I asked why. Is that clear enough?"

The blonde simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, obviously I'm still speaking code. Quinn, do you know where you are? What's your birthday? Where do you live?"

A small smirk and an eye roll replaced the frown on Quinn's features. As annoying as the petite girl was, some of the things she did were endearing. And at _that_ thought, her expression became confused. Again.

"Sorry Rachel, I know where I am." Quinn shook her head, "Could you start over? I said I needed you?"

"Yes."

"And then you asked why?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't say anything until you woke me up." Realisation was the next expression on Rachel's face.

"Oh! So _that's_ why you sounded-" She cut herself off before finishing the sentence. What she was about to say was something that Quinn definitely didn't need to hear. Least of all from Rachel.

"What? I sounded like what?" Quinn stood and slowly made her way to the other girl, who was still near the piano and now avoiding eye contact.

"Nope, nothing. You sounded like you always do."

"Oh come on Berry, you don't ever cut yourself off. Unless you don't think before you speak. Which you obviously just did. Just tell me, save me the fight." To be fair, Quinn had a point. Rachel rarely won in arguments between them. Releasing a small sigh, she looked over to the blonde.

"You sounded…" A beat passed as Rachel looked around conspiratorially, "…like you needed me."

"Okay, so now I have amnesia? You just said that."

"No, Quinn, you don't understand. You sounded like _you needed me_."

"Oh well, now that you've repeated yourself it makes complete sense."

"Just forget it, okay? It doesn't matter." Rachel started to gather her things together as Quinn sighed heavily.

"Wait, wait. Sorry, I didn't mean to mock you Rachel. Will you just tell me what you meant? Please?" The brunettes eyebrows rose into her fringe. Quinn Fabray almost never said please.

"Well, seeing as though you apologised _and_ said please all in one sentence – without insulting me, no less – I guess I owe you that much. Although you might not like what I have to say…"

"Berry…"

"Fine. It was the way you said it, almost as if you _needed_ me-"

"But that doesn't-"

"Like you needed me to touch you. Like you were… _hot for teacher_. But replace me with teacher…"

Quinn's eyes widened considerably at the last comment, and then a huge snort erupted from her. Definitely not the reaction Rachel was expecting.

"You think…" The blonde was having trouble getting her words out due to the laughter, "…You think that I was having a… dream about you?"

"You tell me."

"Hah, no way. Sorry Rach, you're pretty and everything, but you're not my type, if you get me." Quinn retreated to the chairs to pick up her stuff, then made her way to the exit of the choir room. "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

As the door closed behind her, the brunette smile to herself.

"Oh I will Quinn. This is _far_ from over…"

**Any feedback is appreciated guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	2. Anger

16/01/2012 08:25:00

**Well, I'm simply blown away by the response to this fic! Thank you so much! You guys are just awesome :D So as a treat, here's the next chapter already. Enjoy!**

_**2. Anger**_

"Rachel! Will you _please_ just leave it alone?" The blonde stormed down the empty hallways with a short-legged diva in tow.

"No Quinn! There's something more to this! We need to-"

The taller girl stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Rachel to walk right into her.

"We don't _need_ to do anything! There is nothing up for discussion here. It was a subconscious reaction, I didn't know what I was saying. It meant nothing. I talk in my sleep, so what!" Quinn was about to walk off when she caught the look in the brunettes eyes. "What?"

"By that very definition, you've just admitted something you obviously didn't realise. The subconscious processes things that we can't or don't understand while we're awake, so they present themselves as dreams. You talking in your sleep is just spill over from what you were trying to process in your dreams. There _is_ meaning in this Quinn!"

That was the final straw for the blonde. A full blown rant from the diva pushed her over the edge into a complete screaming session.

"Just stop it! Stop obsessing over this! Why does it matter so much to you? Do you have some kind of perverse fantasy of me and you getting it on or something? For the love of God, just _back the fuck off_."

Quinn turned on her heel and marched down the hallway and out of sight. A very stunned Rachel stood, wide-eyed at the last comment the other girl had just made. Quinn had to have been incredibly annoyed to swear, let alone swear at someone else.

After the shock had worn off a little, Rachel had a slight epiphany. In the hallway of her school – not quite what she'd imagined but never mind. When the first incident happened with Quinn, where she'd talked in her sleep in the choir room, and Rachel had confronted her about perhaps thinking of her in a _certain_ _way_, the blonde had outright denied it. Now she was acting unreasonably angry. The diva had simply asked Quinn about the incident and if she wanted to talk about it, and she completely overreacted.

There was a pattern emerging. She'd read about it online, purely by coincidence. In an effort to broaden her knowledge of all things interesting, Rachel had wandered onto Wikipedia. Yes she knew some things on there were unreliable, but it was convenient and an easy place to start, if nothing else. Moving around the site, she came across the _Random Article_ link. Nothing specific came to mind to search for, so she clicked it and hoped for the best.

That's when she stumbled upon the Kubler-Ross model or, more commonly known as the five stages of grief. Okay, so maybe Quinn wasn't grieving for anything or anyone, but the rules still applied… in Rachel's head anyway. And now with that idea in mind, she wondered if Quinn was going to progress through the other stages. She knew the blonde had said something in her sleep that day that was never meant to see the light. Quinn _liked_ Rachel, and hopefully, if the short girl could get her to the end of the process, the result from _Stage 5: Acceptance_ would benefit her greatly.

After the altercation with Rachel in the hallways of McKinley High, Quinn had stormed out of the double doors and to her car. She shoved the vehicle into gear and sped out of the parking lot. Before she knew it, she'd managed to reach the city limits of Lima. Quinn had been driving for roughly an hour and was in desperate need of a break.

Searching the streets for a coffee shop or anything that would serve a hot cup of joe, her eyes fell on a quaint store which looked inviting. Quinn pulled over quickly and headed for the shop.

As she entered, the faint aroma of cinnamon and coffee beans invaded her senses. Walking up to the counter, a tall woman, dark hair and looked to be in her mid-thirties welcomed her and took her order. Quinn moved to sit at one of the quieter tables that was next to the front of the shop. She peered out and slowly replayed the argument with Rachel in her mind.

_Everything _about the small brunette had Quinn in a tizzy. Maybe it was her clothes – the knee-high socks with reindeers on them sprang to mind; maybe it was her need to be always right; maybe it was because she just had to be the centre of attention all the time; maybe it was the sad little puppy eyes she used to get when looking at Finn…

"Hey, relax honey. Pretty little thing like you don't need no worry lines."

The southern accent of the older woman brought Quinn from her inner rant. She hadn't realised but while thinking about all things Rachel, she'd managed to ball her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Uh, sorry. I've just got… things on my mind." The blonde avoided eye contact as she stirred her coffee distractedly.

"No kiddin'. Well, as long as you're here you might as well work through those problems. And while you do, I'll keep the coffee comin'." The woman smiled sweetly and made her way back to the counter. Quinn turned back to the window, watching a few cars go by. Her mind drifted back to Rachel, and almost instantly she could feel herself tensing up. _Why was she so angry?_ Furthermore, why was she so angry with _Rachel?_ As she thought more and more about it, some things became clearer. Yes, she was angry, but with Rachel? Not so much.

The next two hours took Quinn's mind from her first encounter with Rachel, to watching her perform in Glee, to her offer of friendship, the pregnancy, the Glist, Rachel's alcohol-fuelled party, prom night… So many things had happened she couldn't even recall half of them. Then as she went over the occurrences she did remember, something seemed to stand out.

It wasn't Rachel she was mad at. It was her actions. All the times she recalled being mad at Rachel, the brunette was involved – or trying to involve herself – with Finn.

Quinn face-palmed as realisation hit her. She was frustrated because Rachel's actions, emotions, songs, concentration were all directed towards the lumbering oaf. Quinn wanted the brunette to sing to _her_, she wanted the puppy eyes from the diva, she wanted to be the one to hug away Rachel's pain and to highlight dates in a cat calendar.

The blonde finished off her now cold, third cup of coffee, bid farewell to the older woman and made her way to her car. She sat for at least 10 minutes, mulling over her revelation. The anger had left her body, but was replaced with a deflated, troubling feeling. There was only one person she could talk to about this.

**So that's the second chapter people! Who will Quinn turn to? How will Rachel 'help' her through the 5 stages? **

**Next chapter: Depression**

**(Fear not, it's quite light-hearted!)**

**Feedback appreciated as always guys :D**


	3. Bargaining

19/01/2012 08:23:00

**Uh it appears my brain went on vacation at the end of the last chapter… _Depression_ is after this one! facepalms**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for all you lovely readers out there. Thanks to all of you for the reviews and alerts; they always make me smile! Hope you guys enjoy this one :D**

_**3. Bargaining**_

Rachel believed she now had the upper hand in this situation with Quinn. If she knew the direction the blonde was heading, she could gently steer her towards it. Gently, of course. It would also move Quinn to the desired goal of acceptance. She would finally realise her feelings towards Rachel, and they could run off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Okay, maybe not as cheesy as that, but in some capacity have a relationship.

Rachel had always appreciated Quinn. Not just for her looks – which were a great bonus – but for her intelligence. Unfortunately, the former cheerleader had used that smartness for the wrong reasons; lying, manipulation, popularity. Underneath that, there was a lonely girl who just needed someone to love her. Rachel knew that had to be her. She needed this plan though. She needed Quinn to realise her feelings for the diva, rather than springing her own feelings on the blonde. That would only serve to push her away. And with that in mind, she engaged stage three of the Kubler-Ross model.

Rachel strode towards her locker with a purpose and a smile. However, once she opened the metal door, her smile slightly fell. Inside was a yellow post-it note with beautiful script on it. She raised an eyebrow as she read it.

_Meet me in the choir room after last period._

_Q_

This might be easier than the brunette had thought. Maybe Quinn was already succumbing to her feelings and she'd be waiting to serenade her with open arms? Unlikely, but there was still hope.

Possibly for the first time in her high school life, Rachel wished the day away. She took very few notes and ran from the class when the bell rang. Last period dragged and she was sat tapping her pencil on her desk, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. _Finally_, the hands reached 3.15pm and the bell sounded.

Grabbing her things together and practically knocking down any poor soul that stood in her way, Rachel speed-walked to the choir room. Upon reaching and entering the room, she found it empty. She deflated a little, but perhaps Quinn was just running late. Or maybe she wasn't. The note could've just been a prank and Rachel had fallen for it. When the clock reached 3.30pm, she'd had enough. It looked to be a set up and she'd ended up looking foolish, once again.

With a deep sigh and a shake of her head, she turned and headed for the door.

"Oh… Quinn."

"Yes?"

The blonde swiftly made her way into the room. Rachel took in her appearance; she didn't look angry – which was a good start – nor did she seem upset. Things had maybe entered the twilight zone and this was Quinn #307. Which was another scary thought, to think there were another 306 other Quinn's somewhere in the vast unknown. Rachel re-focussed on the other girl.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm so sorry, my Geography teacher wanted to talk to me about a project. Not important. Sorry for keeping you waiting, Rachel."

"I was about to leave. I thought this might have been some kind of joke…"

She trailed off, avoiding Quinn's eyes. Figuring this girl out was relatively easy compared to trusting her. As her words sunk in, the blonde closed the large gap between them.

"Hey, you know I've changed. Or at least, I'm trying to. It might take some time, for both you and me, but I will get there. I promise."

Rachel frowned. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"Quinn are you okay? You're acting a little off."

"I'm fine Rach, really. Anyway, the reason I wanted to meet you here was so we could talk in private." The shorter girl nodded for her to continue. "I wanted to apologise for me going off at you the other day. It was uncalled for. All you did was ask if I was okay and I threw it back in your face. So I'm sorry."

Silence filled the room. Rachel stood slack jawed at what Quinn had just said. The blonde just took another breath and continued.

"Okay, so you weren't expecting that. But that wasn't the only reason I called you here. About the other day, when I was talking in my sleep. I asked my mom about it, and apparently I do it quite often. Anyway…"

Rachel drifted out of the conversation for a moment. Maybe Quinn had skipped a couple steps and finally accepted who she was and what she wanted. It threw Rachel's schedule out but with the end result, it really didn't matter. She tried fighting a small smile as she tuned back in to what Quinn was saying.

"-your homework? Or maybe drive you to school for a month? Whatever will benefit you. So what do you think?"

"Er… I'm sorry Quinn," She rubbed her eyes, trying to understand what had just happened while she was in la la land. "What did you just propose? It's been a long day, I'm afraid and my concentration is waning."

"I said that in return for not mentioning the sleep-talking incident again, I could do your Chemistry homework, or drive you to school for a while? Either is fine with me."

And bargaining it is.

"So… you asked me here to make a deal with you…? Is that all?"

"Yeah, why else would I meet you after school?"

"Ouch."

"Sorry, wrong phrasing. I meant, what else would I be talking about?"

"I get your point."

"So, my offer?"

"Is politely declined, Quinn."

"But-"

"Just shut up." A perfect eyebrow was arched, but no words were said. "There is something going on with you Quinn, and I can't tell you what it is. It would defeat the object. All I will say is that you need to get past this stage. Better things lie ahead, I promise."

With that, Rachel picked up her bag and left behind a very bewildered Quinn.

**Okay, _4. Depression_ is after this one. I assure you :D**

**Let me know what you guys think to this one! What will Quinn do now her bargaining idea's been shot down? Will she figure out what Rachel was talking about? Stay tuned…**


	4. Depression

22/01/2012 11:16:00

**Oh my word, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys! But y'know, real life happened and stuff :D Trust me, I'd live in this universe if I could hehe. Anyway, here's the next instalment for all you lovely readers & reviewers!**

_**4. Depression**_

Santana. Why did Quinn always have to bitch to her when she had problems? Like she didn't have enough of her own. Brittany was upset with her for not taking her to see a movie last night and she was being punished with silence from the blonde. But that had to take a back seat for a moment while another blonde invaded her bedroom and proceeded to flop onto her bed face first.

"No, please, come in Quinn…" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk. She was trying to find a song to sing to Brittany to make up for her mistake. Yes, it was incredibly Rachel Berry-esque but for some reason, it always worked. She wasn't about to question why. A loud, rather exaggerated sigh emanated in the room. Rolling her eyes again, Santana shut the laptop with force and swivelled around to her bed.

"_Ay dios mio_, woman if you need to talk, talk! Don't just use my room as a place to dwell in your shittiness." No response came from the collapsed girl. _No one_ ignored Santana. She picked up a pencil from her desk and jabbed a bare lower leg that was hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Ow! Damnit Santana!"

"Wow someone's pissy."

"No I'm not, you just stabbed me! Uncalled for."

"You're definitely pissy… which means you're frustrated…"

"Oh for the love of…" The blonde threw her hands up and flopped back down onto red satin sheets. Seriously, Santana needed to stop watching so much porn. Her bedroom was beginning to look like a film set.

"So!" Santana stood sharply from her seat, pencil tapping against her chin, pacing the floor. All she needed was a trench coat and magnifying glass and she'd be set. "You're frustrated. But about what? Can't be school – you get straight A's… Something at home? Hmm, doubt it. You and your mom seem to be getting on well now…"

Quinn zoned out. She'd had enough of Santana's analysing. All she wanted to do was to see her best friend and maybe talk to her about something that's been bothering her. It usually took a lot to make Quinn discuss issues, so for her to seek Santana out meant it was big. Problem was, the blonde wasn't all too sure what her issues were.

"…I give up. I can't read minds. And if I could, I'd read Brittany's, not yours. I don't wanna know what fucked up shit you've got going on in there."

Staring at the ceiling, Quinn rolled her eyes and eventually closed them.

"Whatever S. It doesn't matter. I'll see you at school tomorrow." The blonde got into a sitting position before Santana stopped her. Concern was written all over her face, which brought a slight pang in Quinn's heart; at least one person cared about her.

"Hey, woah now. I didn't mean leave. You're gonna sit your ass there until you tell me what's bugging you. And I mean that. I once made Brittany do the same. She didn't leave my room for two days."

"What the hell? S, that's pretty rough, even for you."

"Yeah I know. What made it worse was that when she finally decided to tell me what was wrong, it turned out that she'd burnt some toast she was making for some ducks. And yes, I explained that ducks ate bread, not toast. To which she replied, 'but they need a varied diet, bread's so boring!'" A small smile appeared on Santana's lips. Her girlfriend was weird, but she loved her so. "She felt guilty for starving the ducks."

Quinn snorted and tried to hold in a smirk. She failed and received a light smack from her friend.

"_Back to the issue._" She pointed forcefully at the blonde, who's expression fell immediately. "Hang on… you're not pissy _or_ frustrated. Usually when you are, you either vent when you enter my room – which you've now learned a lesson after you walked in on me and Britt," An apologetic look was passed from Quinn, "Or completely shut everyone out and skulk around. This time you've chosen to come to me, but barely said two words…"

Quinn fidgeted with her hands, messing with her nails, with a blank expression on her face. Santana's mouth dropped open. She had her answer.

"You… you're depressed?"

A shrug.

"We're gonna need hot chocolate."

The two best friends sat facing each other on Santana's large bed. Quinn had yet to speak, which the brunette thought was slightly frustrating but knew better than to push her into anything. However, it had been 45 minutes of silence, and Santana's patience was fading. Probing gently, she nudged Quinn with her foot.

"Hey," The blonde peered up from her empty mug, "You ready to talk? Don't mean to be pushy, but I kinda gotta sleep sometime."

Quinn released a small smile and a sigh towards her friend. _Her friend_, who she trusted deeply. She needed to do this.

"I guess so. Trouble is, I don't really know what's going on either. I'm not sure how much talking to you is going to help."

"Least we could do is try, okay? So let's think logical. Damn, how much do I sound like a therapist… Anyway, when did you start feeling down?"

"Uh, I suppose it started last week? Maybe the week before?"

"Okay, do you remember anything big happening? Anything significant?"

"Wow, big words for you S."

"Don't make me bitch slap it out of you."

"Fine. Well, the only major thing I remember going on was Rachel breaking up with Finn."

"Hold up. Okay first, why is that important enough for you to remember? Second, you don't have _anything_ else in you life so you have to take interest in others? And third, since _when_ did you start calling her Rachel?" Out of the three questions, Santana seemed the most pissed at the last one. Quinn shook her head slightly at her friend. Trust her to focus on the least important aspect.

"Damn S, nothing quite like the Spanish inquisition. Okay firstly, I have other things going on in my life, thank you. But that's for another time. Secondly, they broke up almost right in front of me. I nodded off in the choir room. When I woke up, there they were stood arguing by the piano."

"Oh so that's why you stayed behind that day…"

"Yeah, thanks for checking I wasn't dead. Anyway, lastly, I call her Rachel because we're sorta… friends. She's pretty okay when you get to know her. And past the self-obsessed quality. Some parts of her personality are quite endearing."

As Quinn recalled the things she liked about the diva, a gentle smile rose on her lips. And of course, Santana caught it.

"Y'know, you could've just said that it was her name."

"Huh?"

"Rachel's name, you could've said that it was just that instead of reeling of the things you like about her. Now you've got me interested…"

"Seriously? _That's_ the one thing you've singled out in that whole conversation? Some therapist you are."

"Shut it blondie. There's a deeper issue here. Okay, so _Rachel_. Has anything else happened with her lately?"

"Well, I think Finn is trying to win-"

"No, no, I mean with you. You and Rachel."

Immediately, the blonde blushed. The memory of the incident in the choir room came flooding back. It still haunts her sometimes when she's sat in the exact chair it happened. Talking in her sleep is embarrassing enough, but doing it when she's have a sex dream? About Rachel? _While she was in the room?_ The silence had lasted long enough for Santana to question it.

"Spill. What happened between you and Ber- uh Rachel?"

As the blonde explained, Santana sat captivated with the information being fed to her. Halfway through talking, she'd realised what was bugging Quinn. And three-quarters of the way through, she'd come up with a plan. By the end, the brunette had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Okay, now you look like a bad guy from James Bond. You just need a cat to stroke. Oh, how about Brittany's pus-"

"_Don't even…_ Kudos though, that was quite witty. For a blonde."

"Enough bitching, what was the crazy grin for?" The evil smile returned immediately upon Santana's face. It was going to take some convincing for Quinn to play along but she was up for a challenge.

"As your therapist Q, I have taken all that you've told me into consideration." Santana adopted her best doctor tone as she addressed Quinn. "And my conclusion, Ms Fabray, is that you have rather a large crush on one Rachel Berry. AKA Midget."

Quinn tilted her head and adorned a 'what the hell' expression.

"It took you the best part of five hours to tell me that I like Rachel? Jesus Christ Santana, I kinda had an idea that I did! Did you _not_ hear me explain my dream? And what did I say about calling her names? She's no midget. She's got legs from here to the moon…"

"Okay, if that's not enough proof you're gay for Berry, I don't know what the fuck is."

"Fuck you."

"Oh wow, she's really got your panties in a twist, huh? Look, calm your tits and relax. We'll figure something out."

The confused blonde frowned at Santana.

"What do you mean, 'we'll figure something out'? There's nothing either of us can do. And don't even think about setting some ridiculous plan in action. Rachel's definitely not interested in girls. Finn is enough proof of that."

"Oh, come on. We both know she doesn't love Finnocence. She just wanted him because he fit the profile. If you prove to her that you can do just as good a job as him, but go a step further and make her feel loved, you'll get her on our team in a flash."

"Well, thanks S, but I doubt it'll be that simple. Nope, I think I'll just let things play out. If something's going to happen between me and Rachel, then it'll happen. I'm leaving it up to fate this time, every other time I've meddled it's only bit me in the ass." Quinn flopped back down on the bed and contemplated the past few hours. Santana gazed at her best friend with a gentle smile and soft eyes. She knew that, subconsciously, Quinn would get whatever she wanted; that's just how she was. All Santana was trying to do was hurry up the process so she could get on with her own damn problems…

**So, one more step for Quinn to get through. How will she handle it? Will she get what she wants? How will Rachel react?**

**Stay tuned for the next one folks – 5. Acceptance.**

**Feedback appreciated as always from you lovely people :D**


	5. Acceptance

**My word. All I can say is a thousand apologies to you guys. This chapter was the hardest to get out, for some reason. It literally had to be forced out of me. Complete writers block! I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the lack of updates :D **

**I'm sorry in advance if it does suck and for any mistakes. Thank you so much to all you guys that have stuck with this story, I hope it's been worth it! Anyway, here's the last chapter for your entertainment.**

_**5. Acceptance**_

A locker was slammed shut and Rachel visibly jumped. She'd been so on edge after the incident with Quinn. Any sudden movements or loud noises had her ducking for cover. After recovering slightly, she rummaged around in her locker searching for her notepad which had valuable glee reminders in it.

Quinn approached silently towards the brunette, who was still looking for the MIA notebook. The shorter girl was stood on her tiptoes reaching to the back of her locker. The blonde took in her appearance from a distance; slouch beanie hat in a dark green, hair down and straight, a simple black top with three-quarter length sleeves that had a v-neck, patented Berry short skirt in a deep red, short socks (for once) and simple flats. Altogether not too bad. Quinn gave an approving nod to herself before her gaze travelled up and stopped at the skin that was on show. Legs like _that_ on such a short girl are just… impossible. She shook herself from her thoughts – the same kind of thoughts she'd been having a lot since her talk with Santana – and made her way to the other girl.

Rachel _still_ hadn't found the elusive book, and she was in danger of not making her next class. She was so sure that she put it in here earlier. Maybe she'd left it somewhere, perhaps at home… no, she'd had it in History while ingenuity struck her for a song choice for glee. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she'd failed to notice a certain tall blonde heading her way, with only her on her radar.

With a heavy sigh, Rachel gave up and closed her locker door with more force than necessary. However her anger was short lived as the metal door revealed a smirking Quinn.

"Ah! Q-Quinn! Do you know how bad for your heart that is? Sneaking up on me like that… honestly."

"Sorry Rachel, did your heart skip a beat?" Smirk firmly still in place, Quinn simply raised an eyebrow with the loaded question. She watched the shorter girl weigh up an answer, when she saw a flicker in her brown eyes. She couldn't quite catch what the emotion was, but there was definitely _something_ there.

"Yes, Quinn, in relation to making me jump, you most certainly did make my heart skip a beat or two." Rachel felt herself blush a little, unsure why, but she brushed it off and shouldered her bag. "I'll see you in glee Quinn."

"Hey wait up, let's walk and talk."

"Walk and t- seriously, you just said that? We're not on Wall Street…"

"Do you want some company while you get to your next class or not?"

Rachel clamped her mouth shut quickly and nodded. She'd never turn down the opportunity to spend time with the blonde, in any capacity. On the short walk to Rachel's Spanish class, the topic of travel came up.

"Spain would be a good place to visit, I think. Imagine the culture there, Barcelona, Madrid, Seville, Valencia… Some of the ruins are meant to be quite a sight." The brunette sighed wistfully, wishing she could just hop on a plane and be there tomorrow.

"Yeah, Spain would be cool I guess. And plus it's right next door to France… The Eiffel Tower, Champs Elysees, Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame… Not to mention all the amazing art galleries there." She leaned in closer to Rachel as they walked side by side. "I think I was French in a past life."

"You certainly seem passionate about it Quinn. Perhaps you should take a trip someday?"

"If only it were that simple Rach."

"Why isn't it?"

"Well- because… there are- uh…"

"Yes, well those arguments aside, it _really is_ that simple sometimes Quinn. Sometimes things just need a leap of faith and they'll work out so well." Rachel couldn't help but think that she was subconsciously talking about something else in this conversation. Before she could dwell on it further, she brought it back on topic. "You should consider taking a vacation there when we graduate. Like a Summer break, but long distance."

A small chuckle emanated from the blonde. "Maybe you're right Rach. It'd be a nice break before we have to tackle college, I guess."

Rachel said nothing more as they stopped outside the door to her classroom. She simply looked to the taller girl and smiled. Quinn frowned slightly and squinted.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just nice to hear you call me by my name, is all. And I particularly like the fact that you've taken to calling me 'Rach'."

"Well, it _is_ your name. Anyway, you better get inside before Mr Schue marks you late."

"Yeah…"

Rachel looked in to the room through the glass on the door and then back to Quinn who was now facing her. Something was stopping her entering. It almost felt like there was something she or Quinn needed to do before they could part. Before she could come up with an answer, the blonde seemed to get there first. She leant over and quickly pecked Rachel on the cheek, then moved her lips close to her ear.

"I'll see you in glee… _Rach_." Quinn swiftly walked past the other girl and down the hallway, but not before turning around to see what she'd left in her wake. Rachel was still frozen to the spot even as Quinn rounded the corner. She'd no idea where the sudden courage had come from but she didn't care either. Rachel didn't react in a bad way, _per se_, just shocked.

Maybe she was okay with small gestures. Maybe she could push it a bit further. Maybe she was falling for Rachel, and maybe, just maybe, it didn't scare her quite as much as she thought.

Glee came around pretty quickly in Rachel's eyes. She was so enthralled with what had happened with Quinn in the hallway, she didn't really pay much attention to her classes afterwards. With her mind racing with hundreds of questions, she turned and entered the Glee homeroom. She was still miles away to notice that Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany and lastly Quinn were already in the room. Rachel wandered over to the piano and sat on the bench there. She peered down at the keys, not really wanting to play, and frowned slightly. Her posture was hunched, her features creased and it was obvious to an observer that she was troubled.

From across the room, Quinn subtly removed herself from the conversation being held between the other members and concentrated on the petite figure near the piano. She smiled sweetly to herself and rolled her eyes. She _just knew_ what Rachel was contemplating. Surely her actions had left a big enough imprint to have the brunette distracted for the rest of the day.

Wasting no more time, Quinn rose from her seat and made her way to the shorter girl.

"Hey, you." Rachel's head shot up and her eyes were immediately on the blondes.

"Oh, hello Quinn."

"Something on your mind Rach?" No reply came from the other girl. Suddenly, Quinn was filled with courage seemingly again from no where. She took a seat next to Rachel on the piano stool, shoulder to shoulder. There was still no response from the brunette, so she decided to place a hand softly on the small of the diva's back. Instantly Rachel stiffened slightly.

"Hey, you okay Rach? You seem really distracted."

"Huh? Uh, I mean yes. No! I mean no… I'm- I was just thinking. And yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Rachel tried a convincing smile, but the blonde was having none of it.

"Those kinds of smiles don't work on me Rach. Only real ones. So come on, I really want to know what's bothering you." The hesitation to spill was obvious, so Quinn elaborated. "Look, I know things between us haven't always been great, but I'm honestly trying to be a better person Rachel. And where better to begin than with the person that always seemed to want to help me, but I always refused said help from?"

A smirk, a real one, rose on Rachel's lips. She had offered Quinn friendship countless times, so why should she stop now? If this is what the blonde was like as her friend, hell she wasn't about to say no to it.

"You're right. My offer of friendship has never and will never be retracted Quinn. I honestly believe that we could be good friends, great ones, even." Quinn's eyes sparkled at the thought of the two girls being _great friends_. "And so on that note, you wanted to know what was bothering me?" A nod. "Um… well, it's about earlier, outside Spani-"

"What's up ma bitches!"

Trust Santana to enter at that _exact_ moment and ruin Quinn's conversation with the small diva. The blonde swivelled her head and shot daggers at her best friend, over her shoulder. Santana caught her eye, but then immediately caught sight of the position the two girls were in. Quinn still had her hand rested on Rachel's back, and they were sat very close together.

Before Santana could comment, the blonde stood and made her way over to the Latina. She motioned to her friend for a private conversation, away from the group and the short brunette.

"What the hell Q? Fuck, you don't mess around do you."

"Shh, it's not like that Santana. I'm just trying to be her _friend_. It's hard enough for her to trust me already."

"Yeah, gotcha point. Maybe you should do the whole friends thing first. I mean, look at me and Britts."

"Wise words S, wise words." The Latina gave Quinn a playful smack on her arm.

"Screw you."

"You wish."

"Ah, so I see your gay is coming out already. Well, it better get its ass in gear, 'cause word is, _Finnessa_ is gonna try and win back the midget's heart."

"Really? Damn it."

"Chill yo tits Q. _She_ broke up with _him_, remember? Reckon it'd take a lot to change her mind. Still… wouldn't hurt to up your game, no?" Santana walked away to sit next to Brittany, very satisfied with herself. Quinn, on the other hand, was stood rubbing her chin, trying to think of ways to 'up her game' with Rachel.

And the small brunette had watched the scene between the two best friends quietly. She couldn't hear what was said, but it looked like an important conversation. She continued to watch the blonde deep in thought, until she shook her head and peered at Rachel. The smile she received gave the short girl butterflies.

In a silent agreement, Quinn nodded her head towards the chairs, asking if Rachel would like to sit with her. The brunette almost leapt from the piano stool to accept Quinn's offer.

Rachel still had a smile on her face as she sat down next to the blonde. She was about to start a conversation with her, when she realised Quinn had been intently staring at her. The diva gave the other girl a quizzical look but smiled nonetheless. As she looked over Quinn's face, she noticed her eyes kept flitting from her own eyes to somewhere else. Her nose maybe? No… they were looking lower. Her lips? Seemed like it. Rachel bit her bottom lip to test her theory, and upon the blondes' eyebrow being raised, she was proven right.

Rachel was really starting to like this new side to the taller girl. She thought it would've taken weeks to get Quinn to this stage on the Kubler-Ross model. She'd missed the depression stage out, thankfully. Having an ex-cheerio in a full-blown mood was something she _did not_ want to witness. Did it happen behind closed doors? Quinn was exceptional at hiding her emotion sometimes. Never mind. It was obvious that she was in the last stage now, and all Rachel had to do was play it cool to make Quinn hers.

Speaking of Quinn, she was mesmerized with the brunettes' lips so much, her mouth was moving without communicating with her brain.

"Do you wanna come over after Glee?" The question brought both girls out of their stupor. One quickly snapped her mouth shut, while the other smirked and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Wow, you're certainly a quick worker Quinn."

"Only with the one's I like." The blonde finished with a wink and grinned. Until realisation smacked her, and the grin was replaced with mortification. Seriously, _who winks these days?_ Rachel noticed the display of emotions and quickly put the other girl at ease. She leant nearer and placed an 'innocent' hand on the stylish girls' bare thigh.

"Quinn, I'd love to come over but why don't you come to mine instead? My dad's won't be home until late so we'll have the house to ourselves. We can do _whatever you like…_"

Okay, so Rachel might have been laying it on a bit thick, but she was never one for subtlety. Quinn gulped and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Uh… sure Rach. Sounds good."

As the brunette leaned back, taking her hand away from Quinn's thigh in the process, the blonde immediately missed the contact. It also seemed to have left a strange hot patch where said hand had been. Before she could question it, Mr Schue strolled in, gathering the classes attention with one of his patented hand claps.

Glee flew by for both girls. They were too caught up in the feelings they were experiencing. Rachel, because her hand felt like it was on fire after touching a certain exposed thigh – which was bold, even for her. And Quinn, because she just couldn't stop staring at her thigh where the hand had been.

Mr Schue dismissed the class, and as the rest of the gang started departing, it brought the two girls back to reality. As they gathered their things, Rachel turned to address Quinn.

"So, you ready?"

"For you Rach, always." Yet more flirting from Quinn, and whether she realised she was doing it or not, Rachel _loved _it.

"Shouldn't make yourself so easy Fabray. You'll end up with a reputation like Santana."

Quinn grabbed her chest, right over her heart, playfully and adorned a pained expression. It was quickly followed by wide grin and a giggle. Complete with snort.

"Oh. My. Word. _Quinn Fabray_ just snorted?" The loudest laugh emanated from the brunette. The taller girl immediately stopped mid-giggle and took up the classic HBIC pose – hand on hip, eyebrow raised, stoic expression. She was about to retort when a shadow came into view. Deep chocolate eyes peered up and all laughing ceased. _Finn._

"Uh, hi Rach." The short girl wore a blank look as the boy carried on talking. "I was wondering if you wanted to, like, do something later? I know things between us have been… awkward, after everything. But I still wanna be friends… and stuff."

The 'and stuff' part had Quinn's interest. She _knew_ what that meant, coming from uh… Finn-becile… no wait, that didn't work. Finnane? Damn, she needed to ask Santana for some better insults.

"Sorry, Finn but I've already made plans."

"Oh? With who?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but with Quinn."

The blonde redirected her stare to Rachel, who was sporting a rather shy smile. She returned it, before coldly glaring at the man-boy.

"With _Quinn?_ But… you guys aren't even friends. Come on Rach, you'll have a better time with me."

The blonde's cold stare immediately intensified on the oversized boy. Who the hell did he think he was? Unfortunately, Rachel bet her to the punch before she could throw a reply his way. Maybe via her fist.

"Finn, I've tried to be nice about the break up and I'm still willing to be your friend. But you have _got_ to get over your feelings for me. It will do no good in the long run, for either of us. For your information, Quinn and I are friends now. Not that you'd notice anything past your video games or football. Or my short skirts." Rachel had noticed his gaze wander south through her rant, prompting her to grab his chin and redirect his eyes to hers. "_Stop thinking like that_. It is _not_ going to happen. Okay? Now if you'll excuse us, Quinn and I have a date to keep."

Those last words were enough to tear away the taller girl's gaze. If stares could kill, Finn would surely have two eye-sized holes in his forehead right now. However, the dopey teenager just stood still, with a shocked expression at Rachel's outburst. Or perhaps at the fact that Quinn was now friends with her. The two girls walked from the room and away from Finn.

They almost made it around the corner before Quinn's curiosity got the better of her. She stopped abruptly, tugging on Rachel's forearm in the process. The brunette frowned at the action before looking up at the other girl. Quinn bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what she was about to ask; a motion which almost had the diva in a quivering mess on the floor.

"Uh… Rach?" _Eloquent, Quinn._ "Did you- back there in the choir room… what you said- I mean…"

The blonde rolled her eyes at herself for not being able to string a decent sentence together. Santana would be laughing so hard if she could see what a state Rachel got her into. Taking a deep breath, and praying thanks that the brunette had patience for once, she tried again.

"What I meant was did you mean what you said in the choir room?"

The small girl raised an eyebrow. _Odd question._

"Yes, Finn needs to realise that I don't love him anymore and let me go. It's annoying how he can't get past it, trying to win me back. Ugh, it's like having a lovesick puppy hounding me. I swear if he sends another singing teddy be-"

"Wait Rachel, you don't understand. Not the part about _Finn_," His name was literally spat out of Quinn's mouth. "The last part you said. The part about, y'know… us having a… uh, _'date to keep'_."

Rachel, unfortunately, was still not getting it. "But of course Quinn," The blondes eyes lit up, "It's important to keep to prior arrangements, and you had asked me before Finn did. You know I love my timekeeping and scheduling." Green eyes lost the sparkle a little, then shifted to the locker behind the short girl.

"Soooo… this is nothing more than an 'arrangement'?"

"Quinn you have to stop doing air quotes. That's twice now."

"I'm serious."

A small, tanned hand rose gently to a pale cheek and directed Quinn's eyes to Rachel's.

"Hey, what did you think this was?"

"I… I don't know Rachel. I never know with you."

"Heh, didn't know I was so mysterious."

"Can you be serious for 5 minutes?" As much as Quinn tried, she couldn't fight the smile that appeared while talking. This side of Rachel was really cute.

"Sorry. Okay, I'll be serious. Would you like an explanation?"

"Explanation? For what? All I asked was-"

"I know you only want an answer for what I said, but an explanation is probably better, right?" The blonde nodded. "I don't know if you noticed Quinn, but I like you. And again, I don't know if you knew, but it seems that you've been going through some stages lately. Do you know what the Kubler-Ross model is?"

"Yeah, it's the five stages of grief that people are supposedly said to go through after losing a loved one, or a diagnosed with illness. However, it has been concluded that not all people going through this process actually go through all the stages. And some are even to be witnessed regressing through them, or not at all. It doesn't apply to everyone, so Miss Elisabeth Kubler-Ross wasn't a complete genius."

Quinn blushed deeply and quickly closed her mouth when she noticed the other girl's hanging open. But the latter soon turned into a smirk, one which scared and thrilled Quinn at the same time.

"Well, well. Who knew Ms. Blonde Cheerleader HBIC was a nerd?" And just as said girl was about to interrupt, "That was kinda hot."

It took a good five minutes for Quinn to process what had just happened. She'd been ranting about an article on the five stages of grief, and then Rachel had called it _hot_? What world was she in?

"My… you think my nerdiness is… _hot_?"

"Uh huh." Rachel took a step forward. Quinn took one backwards and she hit the lockers. The coolness of the metal was a welcome relief. She hadn't even noticed her rise in temperature.

"So…" The brunette took another step forward, now toe to toe with the taller girl. "If you've read about the model, surely you know what stage you're in now?"

The proximity of the short girl was distracting Quinn. She could smell her perfume, her shampoo, she could see how deep her eyes were, how soft and red and delicious her lips looked…

"Uh… I- what… was the question?"

Rachel watched the taller girl swallow visibly and chuckled lightly. She was _definitely_ having the desired effect. Now all she had to do was make Quinn hers. She licked her lips and saw green eyes flicker to them.

"I said, do you know what stage you're in now?"

"Well, I guess-"

"You seriously have to _guess_?" A tanned hand slapped against the metal lockers, right beside Quinn's head. "Don't play games Quinn. I know you know this. I _know_ you're feeling exactly what I am right now." Quinn raised a slight eyebrow at the outburst. Angry Rachel was quite sexy. "I'm not gonna say it any clearer than this. Just _accept it_, Quinn."

The blonde leant closer to the short girl so they were nose to nose, sharing oxygen.

"I have."

Quinn finally closed the gap between the two and fireworks exploded in her chest. The red lips that she thought looked soft, were exquisite. 'Soft' was an understatement. A loud moan reverberated in the empty hallway, and neither girl knew who it came from. Hell, maybe it was both of them, their make out session was getting pretty heavy. Quinn had now pulled Rachel flush against her via her waist. The brunette's hand that wasn't on the locker had snaked around the taller girls' neck, massaging it.

They broke apart for a second, before want took over Rachel and dragged Quinn back in for another heated kiss.

Unfortunately, before anything could escalate further, a loud slam interrupted them. Confused glances were sent between the two girls. As far as they knew, the school should have been empty at this time. Rachel knew from experience. Her practice sessions after Glee often left her alone in the entire building. The janitor had made a special request to Figgins to allow him to finish early after Rachel had once ranted at him for using the floor buffer while she was practicing. Yeah, she didn't see him once after that episode.

They were still staring at each other when heavy footsteps followed the slamming door. The first sound came in the direction of the choir room, but surely everyone had cleared out by now? When the footsteps began to fall, they both shot a knowing look at each other. Fiinn.

He must've stayed to practice, or kick chairs over. In any case, Rachel was now staring at Quinn with a panicked look upon her features. This was the _last_ position she wanted Finn to find her in. With Quinn pinned against the locker, with herself pressed against her. So many fantasies were building up in her brain… Quinn on a table beneath her, Quinn up against a door, Quinn going down on her during class, Qui-

"Rach! Snap out of it!" The blonde noticed how glazed the shorter girls' eyes were. Yeah, she had the same expression when thinking about doing quite dirty things to Rachel. Like shoving her into a bathroom stall at the mall, or in an empty classroom on a free period- Wait a minute.

"I've got a plan, come on!"

Rachel was still away with the fairies when Quinn grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her to the empty classroom that was a few lockers down. They could still hear the lumbering footsteps of the man-child as they desperately ran for the room. The blonde threw the door open and yanked Rachel inside, being careful to shut it quietly behind them. She made a motion for the brunette to shush as she held her against the wall just inside of the room. Quinn peered around the shorter girl and through the glass in the door, looking for any sign that Finn had noticed them.

"Hello?"

A strong voice echoed in the empty halls and the sound of footsteps stopped. He was almost at the classroom with the two girls. He'd heard something, that much was obvious, but it seemed that he didn't know where it was coming from. Quinn glanced at the other girl, still being pinned to the wall by her. She looked slightly scared, but composed, in Quinn's eyes. However, little did she know, Rachel was far from scared. She'd dealt with Finn enough times to know what works and what doesn't when in a confrontation with him. She'd simply explain that Quinn had asked for advice on… something. That bit might have to be ad libbed. No, she wasn't scared. On entering the room, Quinn had pinned her to the wall – one of her fantasies, no less – but in her haste, had positioned her leg between the diva's. Every time she moved to look through the glass, her thigh managed to hit _just the right spot_. Rachel was having a hard time keeping quiet, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning at the sensation.

Quinn moved to sneak a look out for Finn. Again. She could see him right in the corner of the glass, searching for something that made the noise. Just as it looked like he was about to give up and go home, Quinn shimmied herself back to face Rachel. The next thing she heard was a strangled moan from the short girl. Quinn's eyes widened at the sound and clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth in an instant. She raised an eyebrow at the other girl, communicating a 'what the fuck' statement. All Rachel did was flick her eyes downward, and then back at Quinn. _That's_ when she noticed where her upper leg was. She gulped and was about to move it until she heard the familiar heavy footsteps start again. They were definitely moving towards their room now. Neither girl dared to move, in case it caused yet another involuntary moan.

Quinn was almost certain Finn was outside the door now. The darkness shrouded them from view, but if he entered… well, there would probably need to be an explanation as to why Quinn Fabray had Rachel Berry pinned up against a wall. With a leg between hers. And a hand clamped on a mouth. _Interesting_. Saying that, Finn might not have had the wherewithal to put two and two together.

A noise dragged Quinn out of her musings. It was the door handle. It moved slightly, but wasn't being turned. Finn had grabbed it and was so close to entering.

"Yo dude!"

Quinn noticed the shadow turn slightly away from the door. She recognised the voice that shouted.

"Hey man, where you been? I've been waiting in my truck for like, 20 minutes. C'mon, I gotta get over to Santana's. She promised me I could film her and Brittany."

The blonde knew Puck winked at the end of that sentence.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry dude. I'm coming."

And with that, footsteps disappeared into the distance leaving the two girls to release a heavy sigh. Quinn was the first to gather herself and pull away from the girl beneath her.

"Jees, that was close. He'd have gone ape-shit if he'd found us like that."

When no response followed, she looked over to Rachel, who was still firmly against the wall with her eyes screwed shut. Immediately filled with concern, Quinn placed a hand on the diva's arm.

"Hey, Rach, it's okay. Finn's gone, Puck saved us really."

"It's not that."

"Uh, was it the leg thing? 'Cause I swear I didn't realise that I ha-"

"My God, Quinn. I've never been so turned on in my life."

It came out as a desperate rush. The blonde smirked a little and raised her signature eyebrow. Rachel had a habit of being blunt but she wasn't complaining.

"Is that so? Well…" She trailed a finger slowly up a tanned forearm. "Maybe I can help you out with that… _issue_."

Before Rachel could even register what the other girl said, Quinn had her front pressed against her again and kissing her with such passion. The blonde manoeuvred herself so her thigh was once again positioned between Rachel's legs and pushed against that sweet spot. Quinn ground her leg into the brunette which ripped a loud moan from her. The blonde moved her lips from Rachel's, and began making her way down a tanned neck. The column of skin would be the death of Quinn. It was so smooth and tasted, weirdly, of berries. She couldn't get enough. After satisfying her need for the moment, and happy that she'd left several marks, Quinn grabbed hold of the shorter girls' hips and almost threw her onto a nearby table. Rachel felt like prey under Quinn's stare, she'd never seen the girl so intense and it was doing wonders for her… to say the least.

Quinn wasted no time in crawling on top of the other girl. She flattened herself on her and Rachel wrapped her legs around a small waist. The sensation of having the brunette under her and legs around her was almost too much for Quinn. She was getting to the point of no return and she certainly didn't want their first time to be at school. In an empty classroom. Tasteful. However, when Rachel dug her fingers into her hair and dragged her in for a searing kiss, that notion flew out the window.

Deft fingers found their way to the hem of Rachel's top, tugging at it impatiently. Finally relieving if from the waistband of the diva's skirt, Quinn quickly lifted it up and off. After the piece of clothing had been thrown in a random direction, the blondes' eyes suddenly widened at the fact that Rachel had not sported a bra.

"I didn't think I'd need it today."

That was the only reply before Quinn dove in and took a stiff nipple into her mouth. Her other hand came up to play with Rachel's other, not wanting to starve it from attention. The girl beneath her was writhing in pleasure now. Rachel couldn't help the noises coming from her, no one had paid her this kind of attention before but God, how she loved it. She loved the feeling of Quinn's warm, wet mouth on her, she loved that she wasn't too rough or too gentle, she knew where to touch her and how. And just as she was having that thought, she felt a nipple being abandoned and a soft hand trailing down her torso. It left goosebumps in its wake, or maybe it was just anticipation.

"Jesus, Rach…"

At the sound of Quinn's voice, her eyes snapped open. She hastily removed one of her hands that was in blonde hair and grabbed a pale hand that was fingering the hem of her skirt. She'd been so caught up in the moment that she'd forgotten where she was. She was in _school._ And very almost about to have sex. Not quite the fairytale she'd imagined. As she grabbed a hold of Quinn's wrist, confused eyes met hers. She simply lifted it away and sat up, taking the other girl with her.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. We… I can't… well, not here anyway. We're in an empty classroom, in school, for Barbara's sake."

Quinn stepped away from the sitting girl, just to compose herself. A smirk graced her lips as she looked over to the brunette.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just quite hard to understand you when your chest is staring at me."

In a flash, Rachel was off the table and searching for her top. After retrieving it and dressing herself, she wandered back over to Quinn. She moved herself into the blondes' arms for a comfortable hug.

"Sorry for taking it a bit too far. Never thought I'd get Rachel Berry topless in a matter of minutes."

"Hey, that just makes me sound really easy."

"Says the girl that came to school bra-less."

"Yes… well…"

Quinn chuckled and squeezed the short girl tighter before letting her go.

"Come on. You said you had the house to yourself tonight. How about a movie and a comfy couch?"

"Only if you get to be my pillow."

**D'aww, cute ending! Right, question time; I have one last chapter to go on the end of this, which is quite smutty. I didn't wanna post it until I'd asked you guys first. So do you want the smutness? Or keep it fluffy? Your choice!**

**Thanks to all you guys that have reviewed/alerted and for all your patience with this last chapter!**


End file.
